My sweet prince
by Belial1
Summary: *Chapter 2 is up* Touma can't take Shuichi&Yuki relationship anymore and he's going to do anything he can to make Eiri finally his...
1. Do you remember the first time?

Author's Note: this idea came up to me a couple of days ago, I thought it'd be nice to write song fics that tell a story… I actually found it hard to find the songs that fit exactly in the plot but I made it ^_^ Some of the songs are very popular, some others I believe aren't. I know I listen to strange music ''''^_^ but I'll tell you everything about the song chapter after chapter. Tell me what you think of it and if everything is clear or not, it'll be hard to keep up the plot and everything by following songs…oh well '^_^. I really hope you'll enjoy it. 

As my previews Gravitation fiction, there will be plenty of angst ( I can't help it, sorry '^_^), but much more to it too… the story will be longer. I know I haven't finished "will you tale care of me", I'll do it soon :) 

Gosh, I talk a lot °_° 

Anyway, I'm sorry to bore you with this, but then it's one of my concern: English isn't my mother tongue, I probably make mistakes without realizing. Don't flame me 'cause of it, drop me a line if you want to tell me where I'm wrong ^_^ 

Disclaimer: No, I still don't own Gravitation… Something never changes, does it? ;) 

As well as I don't own this Pulp song, no even "My sweet prince"… I own nothing (;_;) to make this short 

_My sweet prince by Placebo _

_Do you remember the first time by Pulp_

My Sweet Prince: 

Track one: "Do you remember the first time?" 

Touma pov:

"I'm so glad that finally we made it!" 

Yeah, finally we can spend some time together, it has been such a long time since we last saw each other… and I really missed you, but I can't tell you, otherwise you'd run away from me again, and I'd crash… You look so beautiful that I'm tempted to reach out for your pale face and kiss your lips, but I can't, again. 

How would you react if I did that? 

It seems a sad-feelings-masquerade, trying to suffocate what needs air and freedom itself: my love for you. 

If you only knew… 

You sit in front of me, hiding a little smile, are you that happy to see me? Should I actually think that you wanted to _see me_? 

I shake my head, trying not to think of it, it's sad to say but every time I think of you a rush of emotions runs through my entire body and I can barely hide the passion that runs free in my veins, you'd noticed it if you looked carefully. But you seem distracted, looking at something in the bag you have on your side 

"It's been a long time, yes, I was surprised to hear your invitation on the answering machine of my mobile… " 

"What is it that you bought?" 

"Promise not to laugh at me, you'll think I'm growing soft" 

Again that smile, but this time is so adorable that I have to look away from you. You are painfully perfect, utterly gorgeous, totally unreachable, and this is the part that hurt the most. My heart bleeds every single time your thought crosses my mind, never stops pouring red lymph, I think I'll die soon… I recognised that smile though, as an intimate memory that doesn't involve me. It's not me… Why does it hurt so bad? Why aren't you mine instead of… 

"C'mon, don't be silly, just say it" 

"It's a gift for Shuichi, I didn't think I'd ever do this, but I bought it for our anniversary…. Sounds almost sickening coming out of my mouth, doesn't it? I've tried to justify to myself this madness of mine, telling me it wasn't something I would do, but then I just had to, this strange sweet-romantic mood I'm in surprises me in the first place…" 

I know I shouldn't have asked you to come out. No! I can't hear these words from you, words that were meant to be for me, said talking of a perfect stranger, a fucking stupid moron. 

I have to get out, I can't see you like this, I want your skin under _my_ hands, I need your breath on _my_ neck, no other man deserve you, no one would know how to treat you and love you as I do. 

My heart is beating fast, rage is taking over me, partially because I am blaming myself, I should have known meeting you wasn't a good idea, partially because I want to scream out my right to own you. 

Mine, there's no time that can teach me you're someone else's, no evidence that can convince me, no words that can sway me. 

But this play has to keep on its façade, no pain has to come out of my eyes and no anger from my words, I can't help it, though, but to feel them in each hidden riddle of my soul. 

So I try to change subject immediately, so that I could enjoy your company without Shuichi's ghost hanging around when you are suppose to be with me. 

We talk as old friends, I know you consider me as one of your closest, it's such a rare thing to hear you talking, not much, but at least these words are just for me. 

I think I'm obsessed, but I don't care, as soon as you start looking at your watch I want to sink to the floor and cry and, at the same time, force you to stay. 

"I have to go" 

//You say you've got to go home 'cos he's sitting on his own again this evening.// 

I'm the one that sits by himself every single evening, why do you need to go away? 

That pink haired brat had have you enough, I lent you for far too long, now it's time to get you back… 

If I told you this, you'd blame me, you'd think I were a freak, but then I know I'm not, because I love you and for this reason you have to be with me, I'm the one that ought to have you. Call it fixation, call it addiction, call it passion I don't care, just give me what I need: yourself entirely. 

//I know you're gonna let him bore your pants off again. 

Oh God, it's half past eight you'll be late. 

You say you've never been sure tho' it makes good sense for you to live together. // 

This is what you used to say and I believed your relationship was going to be over soon. No one can come close to you and not get burnt, I thought that Shuichi, to you, was a distraction, a toy. 

//Still you bought a toy that can reach 

the places he never goes & now it's getting late. 

He's so straight. Do you remember the first time? // 

I have all the rights to be angry at you and at him, you lied to me and trick me, but then I'll win in the end and you'll surrender. 

"What's going on" 

Your voice distracts me, I have to make up a plan, but not now, I don't need you to notice now what's going on on my mind, we'll have time to spend together 

"I'm alright, no worries, I just got up too fast and I blacked out for a second" 

"You're acting strangely today, first you call me and tell me to meet you, then you chat with me but it seems as you're somewhere else…" 

"It's just a long time we haven't seem each other, that's all" 

"Oh well, " you wave your hand and leave, no other words for me, no other smile, no other thoughts. You're going back to Shuichi. 

I hate him, he's the responsible for this situation, he'll pay for it and everything will be fixed. 

//I can't remember a worse time 

but you know that we've changed so much since then// 

You need to come back at what you were and remember me and you together…as friends, that's true, but things can easily evolve. My mind can't stop thinking of a solution for this situation that it's slowly but inevitably killing me… Shuichi should be erased from this Earth and you and me would be happy together, but I can't kill anyone. It's a limit I have, I recon, it'd be too easy to just make him vanish… But if I weren't born to be a killer, I might as well oblige him to leave _my_ Eiri and disappear. I just need a nice idea, but nothing is going to stop me, I'm tired of waiting. 

//Oh yeah, we've grown. 

Now I don't care what you're doing 

No I don't care if you screw him just as long as you save a piece for me// 

For now this is what I ask, does it sound much? 

I want to taste your lips, savour your kisses, hear my name screamed at night, I need you to tell me you love me, I need you to yield and if you call for some help to push away that baby you have around, I'm happy to lend a hand… 

I realize I kept on staring to the door where you walked out. Funny how in few minutes you can make up a life decision and feel so reassured from it: Shuichi has to be helped leave. 

//Oh yeah now, you say you've got to go home. 

Well at least there's someone there that you can talk to 

And you never have to face up to the nite on your own.// 

I won't, not anymore… 

Soon enough things will change, and thinking of this, I leave the cafè with a smile. 

_To be continued… _


	2. Stand Inside Your Love

A/N: This is a strange chapter, no angts, just sweetness '^_^ Oh well, it's "the Plot" that asked for it °_°. 

Not much to say about this one, first thing a big, huge, enormous thank you to jestagal for being my beta reader. Without you, this chapter would have been a total mess x_X 

The song is a Smashing Pumpkin's tune. Not much to say about them either, the weird music is coming later, the Pumpkins are amazingly popular so I don't think I need to say anything more. I'm uploading this fiction on my Gravitation site as well, and there, I'm uploading the mp3 of the songs of the various chapters. I put the Pulp chapter&song already, I'll do the same with this one as soon as I can. I don't know if you care, but I'm saying this just in case you're curious to listen to these songs. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing, no Gravitation, no My Sweet Prince, No Stand inside your love.

***

My Sweet Prince

Track two: _Stand Inside Your Love_

I entered my flat and no one came flying at me, no Shuichi yelling his undying love, no brat kissing me. To my surprise, I didn't like this silence. It irked me greatly. I probably would never admit it, but I was addicted to his zest for life and his enthusiasm. I wasn't like him, not anymore, but I needed him to be my opposite in some ways and yet, the exact same in some others. 

I heard water running from the bathroom and a familiar voice singing. It made me feel relaxed and relieved. I had been so worried and scared that he was going to leave me that I needed to be assured every day. I needed to know that he is mine. I'm incredibly weak when it comes to Shuichi and it's something that really scares me, but at the same time, I love it. Being weak when you love someone is a part of the game. You can't expose yourself entirely unless you show those parts of you - the parts which are so fragile that a gentle breeze could crush them into pieces. 

I couldn't, yet, relax with Shuichi, not because I didn't trust him, only because of Kitazawa. So many years have past and still, I'm shocked that I'm still able to love someone as if I were sixteen again. Back then I loved my teacher and I trusted him, he took advantage of my melancholy and my feelings without a second thought. I know Shuichi won't do this, because the story has changed and I'm in charge of leading this relationship, not him. But I'm in love with him, and all rational thoughts vanish when I look into his eyes. 

I take off my shoes and I go into the bathroom. I knew the door would be unlocked and I needed to wash my hands and my face. After meeting Touma I felt like the sticky air that surrounded us had permeated my skin, an uncomfortable sensation of staleness had never left me even when I had walked out from the café hours ago. 

Shuichi didn't notice me, but then his face popped out of the shower half scared and half bewildered. As soon as he recognised me, a large grin spread across his face 

"I didn't hear you coming… Sorry if I didn't come to greet you at the door." 

"You're saying you're sorry for not trying to kill me by breaking my neck?" 

He pouted on hearing those words. 

"Yuuuuukiiiiii, you're so mean…" 

"And you're so stupid, you get what you deserve" 

His eyes scanned mine, trying to understand if I was really angry with him or if I was just being myself. 

Actually I didn't care, looking at his sweet face, his soaked yet tantalizing hair, the shape of his body through the frosted glass remembered me what a lustful bastard I am and how that perfect, cute, beautiful creature was mine. 

//You and me 

Meant to be 

Immutable 

Impossible 

It's destiny 

Pure lunacy 

Incalculable 

Insufferable // 

I reach out for his face and I caress it, making him shiver. I push him to the wall and I pin his wrists with my hands. His eyes widen. I love it when he's taken by surprise. 

"You're going to get soaked," he managed to whisper as I started licking the water that ran down his neck. 

I'm already drenched but I can't be bothered. The sweet water I'm drinking tastes like Shuichi and this is enough to make my mind fuzzy. 

//But for the last time 

You're everything that I want and ask for // 

The media had a field trip when they found out about us. A famous and talented writer and one of the most popular singers of the nation… but as I drove my mouth up to his ear first, then his jaw line I knew I couldn't care less because what gives meaning to everything I am and have is this skin I'm kissing, this voice I'm hearing, this person I'm holding. 

//You're all that I'd dreamed // 

His lips are so soft that I can never get enough of them. The water is still pouring, but I can't hear it anymore, the world had long been forgotten. It's just Shuichi and me now. 

//Who wouldn't be the one you love 

Who wouldn't stand inside your love // 

He wraps one of his legs around my waist and he pushes me closer. I love it when he does it - a simple movement that seduces me. I free his hand to pick him up and lean his body on me, so that he can wrap both of his legs around me, hold me and never let me go. 

As soon as his hands are free he embraces me, and it's his mouth, now, that plays with my skin and I'm completely lost. His scent; his movements; his everything has poisoned me and now, the last sparkle of rationality leaves opening the doors to love and passion. 

//Protected and the lover of 

A pure soul and beautiful you 

Don't understand// 

I wondered, for a fleeting second, why this pure, uncontaminated soul would choose me. He breathed heavily, exhausted, laying on the carpet right next to me. I don't know how we managed to end up here. Shuichi looked enticing with a drop of water on his right cheek, and his hair fanned out, crowning his face. 

//Don't feel me now 

I will breathe 

For the both of us // 

He might know by now that I love him. I kiss him where that drop had caressed his skin. I hope he'll be assured, but I never told him. My words, like poison, were completely the opposite of what my heart wanted me to say. My glare, like spears, was never meant to pierce his fragile heart. I just need time. I know he wants me to put into words what I feel, but communication is not just made up of sounds, syllables and sentences, but they're balm for the soul in any case. I promise I'll try, not right now, though, I just need time… 

"I'm hungry!" 

"Well make some food then…" 

"I ordered some pizza." 

"You did what? You know I hate that chewy, nasty bread-ish thing!" 

"No, this isn't the usual pizza. I met this Italian who just moved here and opened a restaurant. What he cooks tastes awesome, so different that everything else…" 

"Yeah, right, whatever, I'm not going to eat that, you brat!" 

I got up and walked out of the bathroom. 

"Yuuuuuki!!!" 

He trailed behind me. 

"Don't get in my way, I'm going to take a shower" 

"Can we take it together?" 

"Bug off!" 

"Yuukiii, I was the one who was taking a shower in the first place…" 

"You'll wait for your pizza-man while I take a shower. This is a punishment for thinking I could eat pizza for dinner," I said without compassion. 

I stormed to the bathroom and locked the door. I hear him complain about my behaviour, because he can't get over me being so loving and so mean at the same time. It was juxtaposition to him. 

As the water runs down I thought of my meeting with Touma. The feeling of staleness that had surrounded me before was still there. I forgot everything when I was in Shuichi's arms but now reality was back. I let the soap cleanse everything that was on my mind and the water drained all away. What was left on my skin was just the tingling sensation of Shuichi's touch. 

When I came out from the bathroom, the pizzas had already been delivered. I had to admit they smelled better than they usually do. The aroma almost made my mouth water. Almost. 

"Sure you don't want to taste it?" 

"Baka." The word left my mouth before I could even register his question. 

But my curiosity was aroused. That smell was really mouth-watering, nothing compared to what I was used to relate with pizza. My stomach gave a low rumble. I was really hungry so I thought I might as well have a try. I bit into the slice of pizza and I felt like my taste buds were having a joyride. I don't know what made it different, but it just tasted divine. Not that I would admit Shuichi was right though. He was looking at me with questioning eyes. 

"It does taste good, doesn't it?" 

"Maybe" 

"I knew it" 

"Baka" but I continued eating it, feeling a tad disappointed when I finished it all too soon. 

"Why are you staring at me, you brat?" 

"You look beautiful and elegant even when you eat with your hands… you're so cool Yuki!!!" 

"…" I love it when he tells me he adores me out of the blue. If I could get a wish, I'd wish for him to say it over and over again. 

Am I a narcissist? Maybe… 

//Travel the world 

Traverse the skies 

Your home is here 

Within my heart // 

I was trying to stop my hand from reaching for anther slice of pizza when he suddenly scampered into our bedroom and emerged with a small bag. 

"This is for you" 

"What…?" I knew why he had a gift for me, because I had one for him too, but I felt embarrassed just thinking of me presenting him with something, so I just pretended I didn't remember… As if I could ever forget… 

"Just because…" He comes close to me as I unwrapped the wrapping paper carefully. There was a single earring inside - the most exquisite one I'd ever seen. It had an ancient feeling to it. 

I couldn't believe that he had such a good taste…I restrained myself from ogling at them (the earring and Shuichi ^^). 

"Do you like it?" 

"I…" really I didn't have the words to explain my immense joy. I felt the urge to embrace him, but before I could move I lost myself in those purple eyes and I remained silent. 

Pure perfection. 

"It's a reproduction of an earring of Henry VIII" 

"You know who that man was?" 

"I actually didn't before I read a manga placed in England during the XVI century.." he blushed a deep red admitting his ignorance, and I could not help picking on him. He's so cute. 

"That explains it…" 

"Yuuuki!!" he yells at me with fake angry eyes "Well, I saw this picture of him and he was wearing this beautiful earring…. So I took some information here and there, I found out a lot about him as well as on his jewellery. So I thought that it'd looked awesome on you. Anything and everything looks good on you…but anyway, he was one of the greatest kings of Europe…" he said in one breath, then whispered "… but you're my king" With that he tip-toed and brought his lips near mine. 

"Happy anniversary, my love." He murmured breathily. His lips wasted no time in finding mine. 

//And for the first time 

I feel as though I am reborn 

In my mind 

Recast as child and mystic sage 

Who wouldn't be the one you love 

Who wouldn't stand inside your love // 

I melted, I couldn't help it. Passion had taken over me, and it was too powerful. I had to surrender. 

"Thank you, it is beautiful" I manage to say between kisses. 

My body was still exhausted, but my mind couldn't get enough of him, especially when he was the one that was temping me. 

//And for the first time 

I'm telling you how much I need and bleed for 

You're every move and waking sound 

In my time 

I'll wrap my wire around your heart and your mind 

You're mine forever now // 

Making love to him was the only reason for me to breathe now. I didn't even give him my gift but I wasn't concerned. That can wait until later. 

But that sometimes does not happen. I should have learnt it years ago. 

//Who wouldn't be the one you love and live for 

Who wouldn't stand inside your love and die for 

Who wouldn't be the one you love// 

_To be continued..._

_***_

_Yeah, in this chapter two of my obsessions come out, which are Italian pizza (I can't help it, I would eat it forever... Drinking beer along with it. They match perfectly. This sounds like something Eiri would say, but then it's true: beer&pizza) and history. Henry VIII, Elisabeth the Great... That period is amazing, especially if you think that during those years Shakespeare was born... And this is my third obsession, but then, I don't think anyone cares, so Belial, stop it now ¬_¬'''_


End file.
